fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yig-Mehk Hallalom Sol
Summary All of the species in the universe had finally been united under one flag, one nation, one leader. Everyone was ecstatic......except for the Grandon Research and Development Wing. They were preforming research into better means of energy production, which at this stage amounted to space-time research. They had apparently discovered......something; none of them would tell, as they had no words to describe it. It was beyond them, all of them. The closest thing to a name that was uttered in their lucidity was "Yig-Mehk Hallolom Sol." While it was likely that everything after the first word was simple gibberish, many of their superiors personally investigated what had occured. They were gravely concerned, still, but they had a schedule to keep, and they would keep it. This held until the entire wing commited suicide one morning. Fortunately, many of them had mental backups within cyber-space, at least until these started spitting out junk code that causes several severs to outright melt. Many of them were terminated after this incident, and some usable data was retrieved from the others. It was a single image, of the planet, Grandon, being watched over by innumerable eyes scattered over the night sky. This wasn't even the real image either, as it was later disovered that the backups had intentionally redacted several portions of the image. When they eventually gave up the real image, everyone involved with the project commited suicide less than a week later. This was not some cosmic horror bent on destroying all things, however. It was simply......existence itself, and but a mere shadow of the real world at that. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 1-C, likely Far Higher | 1-A Name: The Blind Orrery, Yig-Mehk Hallalom Sol Origin: Mysterium Cosmographicum Gender: Inapplicable Age: As old as existence itself Classification: Existence Powers and Abilities: Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1) and Transduality (Type 3) (Not bound by concepts, such as space-time, size, causality, or dimensions, at any level or to any possible degree, being "too large" to fit within them), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2; lacks any form of property, identity, or extant descriptive in spite of the paradoxical nature of this), Abstract Existence (Type 1; neither real, nor unreal, but something else entirely different and incomprehenisble), Acausality (Types 3 and 5; the realities that it composes include all possible outcomes, regardless of actual achieveability or whether they exist at all, including of itself), Regeneration (At least High-Godly, possibly True-Godly; the destruction of reality as whole is entirely ineffectual against it), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 8, 9, and possibly 10), Subjective Reality (Believed to be in a state of "dreaming while awake", changing reality to it's whims and simply disregarding anything that it doesn't desire), Sound Manipulation (Can "sing a song of secrets" that burns the mind), Law Manipulation (Can completely repeal and replace laws as it pleases), Omnipresence (Everything is but a miniscule part of it, allowing it to preform any number of abilities. Even if placed somewhere outside of itself, it would instantly expand to make this new place part of itself), Reactive Evolution (Capable of achieveing a similar state to it's true self if exposed to the right conditions), Cosmic Awareness, Madness Manipulation (Type 3; it's very being is anathema to standard cognition), Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and many, many more (Can reproduce practically any power through it's state of awake dreaming). Resistance to all of it's own abilities and their applications (The manefestations are specifically made to be unable to damage or destroy each other) and all forms of attack (Lacks the things that the vast majority of hax and attacks are meant to affect in the first place) | All previous to an unfathomably greater degree, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3) and Transduality (Type 4), Regeneration (True-Godly), and Immortality (All types) Attack Potency: At least Low Complex Multiverse Level (Even the entirity of an Ultimate Ensemble and all of it's possibilities are unable to comprehend even the remotest fraction of it's being, which was described as "too much for reality." Said Ultimate Ensembles could easily similulate 5-dimensional multiverses down to the smallest fractional details; they didn't even consider warring against it either, considering it a waste of time and effort), likely Far Higher (These Ultimate Ensembles found it to be beyond any description, with there being no possible combination of sounds that could even remotely describe it. Exists outside of dimensionality as a whole, acting more as a singularity from which all flows than anything quantifiable) | Outerverse Level (Completely transcends and lacks concepts and duality as defined by being bound to spatio-temporal dimensions, existing far above distinctions like "stronger or weaker", "faster or slower", or "winning or losing") Speed: Irrelevant (Dimensioned concepts of speed, time, and distance are wholly inapplicable to it) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Low Complex Multiverse Class, likely Far Higher | Outerverse Class Durability: Outerverse Level (Despite being immeasurably small fractions of it's true self, they still transcend dimensioned concepts of durability and damage) | Outerverse Level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant (Possesses reach comparable to it's true self) | Irrelevant (The concepts of distance mean nothing to it, and it transcends the distinction of "far away or close") Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (Doesn't have intelligence in a conventional manner, although the concept of knowledge is a very small part of it) | Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: